


You are my lord

by Onetrueprincess726 (orphan_account)



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Onetrueprincess726
Summary: After a  disastrous wedding where prince Mike's fiancé  nate is kidnapped by a the evil encino man. You go on a great and noble quest with the devil dogs. Along the way you found yourself smitten by a certain iceman.
Relationships: Reader/Brad colbert
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> H_c hair colour  
> E-eye colour  
> Y_n your name

After struggling getting into the, corset Your handmaid help you into the most ugly dress you ever seen. You hated dresses in, general because as long as you can remember you where a tomboy. But Your where a warrior part of the devil dogs. You severed Prince Michael well and, vowed to protect him. You where the she dog with your brothers and you where they little sister. And today Mike was getting married to his fiancé nate. So no fuck ups.  
A few years ago You and Mike save nate from a dragon. It been love at first sight. 

Your handmaid braids your long H_c hair into a bun. You can't wait for this weddings to be over

When you leave your room and see Ray you two walk along the hall.

You look nice Ray said. 

Fuck off you said. I can't believe you guys made me where a dress. 

Well You are a girl said Ray.

You roll your eyes where Brad? You asked. 

Getting ready being the best man said Ray I swear ever since Mike picked him to be the best man Brad had a stick up his ass. 

You laugh typical Ray. 

You left the castle and walk into the garden where the wedding was taking place.  
You where a bridesmaid so you where a bouquet of flowers to hold while you stand at the alter. You saw Brad was standing next to you. 

You try to not to blush you had the biggest cush on him ever since you where children. 

But Brad was betrothed to lady Katherine. No way the iceman doing you dog said poke behind you. You flip him the bird. When Mike enter he was very pale. Is it hot in here he asked No brother said rudy standing next to you I think your just getting nervous. You laugh at rudy's remarks.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as nate walk down the alter you couldn't help but smile. Poke started to cry.  
Wiping tears from his face.  
Dammit am no good at weddings man.

Mike took nate's hand than the priest spoke . 

Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to Unite these two as one. If any one should know as a reason why they should not wed speak now or forever hold your peace. 

I know a reason why said a voice behind you. 

You're startled by the voice turning around you saw a cloaked hooded man. 

Oh no Schwetje mutter Ray. 

Schwetje had been terrorising a small town called Matilda's but you and Mike put a stop to his dragons. 

You have no business being here warlocks cry poke. 

I know but you killed my pet dragons and I'm mad really really mad. 

So you decide to crash the wedding you hissed. 

oh No no my lady they a another reason said  
Schwetje. 

A prophecy has been told that a warlock shall bring the end of the world from a dark crystal from a life source. And he is the life source am looking for. Said Schwetje Pointing at nate. Brad Ray and poke soon took out there swords. And how do you plan to do that warlock said Brad. Schwetje smiled soon a white light flashing blinded you. Than smoke you couldn't see want was really happen but as they smoke cleaned your saw Schwetje holding nate. You try to get up and stop him but as soon as you got up Schwetje was all ready gone. Well that went according to plan said Ray. Ray shut the hell up said Brad.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as you where back in the castle you finally got the dress off it was cutting off your air flo.a search party was looking for Schwetje. You got in to bed. Falling asleep you where thinking about want Schwetje said. You dreamed that night about a life sorce inside of you. And you where tied to a table as a hooded man say some magical words than cut you open as you saw a bright life flow out of you.

when Moring came and they was a knock on your door it was Ray. 

Have they find nate yet you asked?

No Mike is really bummed out I never see the guy so depressed.

You saw Mike at the dinner table at breakfast. He refused to eat anything come Mike man do it for your pal ray Ray. 

Ray said,


	4. Chapter 4

You walk down the hall and stop at a door putting your ear on it to listen.

The high council was having a meeting.

You men most go on a great and noble quest to save Prince Michael's love said sir Mcgraw to the devil dogs I know you men are scared where dealing with a 1000 year old warlock. But we must save our future king. You smile time to go a quest you head to your room to pack your things. You call apon your Squire boy trombley to get your horse. Yes lady Y_n said trombley You throw a big bag over your shoulder. Headed down stairs you saw Brad Ray and poke. Don't tell me she coming said Ray. She's a girl she only slow as down. She is a devil dog as much as you Ray she has a much right to come as you do Said Brad. You smile ready to go on your quest. You where soon on your way.

You first stop in the woods too visited the witch Gina poke wasn't too happy about that because he didn't like witches. The wood was dark you could a feel a cold air on the back of your neck. They was noises everywhere. Birds bears wolves etc. But eventually you made to a cave deep in the forest. I don't like this said poke Well Gina is only one who know how to defeat a warlock so tough shit said Brad Getting off his horse. Ray help you off your horse. My lady Ray said. She no lady said poke.


	5. Chapter 5

You enter the cave it was dark and cold. Hellllo said Ray Anyone home. Walking further in the cave you saw a woman sitting next to a cauldron she was beautiful copper skin with heavy eyeliner and lipstick. Iv been waiting for you she said. Madam said Brad kissing Gina's hand. You felt the jealousy burn up inside of you. You saw poke glaring at Gina his mouth wide open. You rolled you eyes you than muttered ugh men.

I know why your here because of Schwetje said Gina. 

Yeah he said something about getting a life sorce. Said Ray  
Yes Schwtje wish to end all man kind with the life sorce said Gina. 

But why you asked. 

Because he want rebuild bravro and make himself leader of the universe said Gina. 

Yeah am sure a hottie like you knows how to stop him said poke. Found the sword of bravo and that how you destroy Schwetje once and for all. Said Gina. Well the thing is we don't know Where it is said Brad. It hidden away near the ancient tomb of King ferrendo. Said gina Who was buried outside of bravo. That a three day trip. Here take this potion Gina handed ray a bottle full purple liquid. Thank you lady Gina said Brad walking out the cave you and Ray and Mike soon followed. But than you said where poke? You turn back to the cave To find Gina was sitting on poker's lap So you have a boyfriend poke asked Gina. No said Gina I think maybe this cave can get a little lonely she said. Poke they are perfectly good whore houses we can get women outside the village said Brad. Ah man said poke leaving the cave with a sulk on his face. I thought you hated witches you said. Shut up Y_n said poke

trombley was wanting for you outside the cave. 

Here your horse my lady he said. Thank you trombley you said. Getting on your horse.

Your next stop was to the village because the library had maps to ferrendo's tomb.

But as you rode Ray wouldn't stop talking.

Am just saying Schwtje would be happier if he got some pussy like poke.

Ray how much of the witches potion did you take asked brad.

Am on it like a motherfucker Brad motorboat dude said ray 

No more of that shit said Brad.


	6. Chapter 6

You been travelling all day and it started to get dark we better stop at a tabon said brad.  
You rode to the village it was full of people  
You find a small tabon with a stable next to it. We're stay here tonight said Mike. Yes your majesty said Brad. You stop at the tabon Brad look at you and says make sure that Trombley get the horses in the sable. You noded than get off your horse. 

At the sable you tended to your horses your a good girl aren't you.< You said to your horse. You turned around and Trombley try to attack you with a knife.  
You manged to garb by his by the wrist and try to stop him. 

But He stab you in the shoulder you scream in pain. Mike suddenly ran in and tackles trombley to the ground. Brad and Ray soon followes. Want the hell trombley said Ray. 

That not Trombley said Brad look at his neck. 

You look at trombley next and saw a tattoo. 

He not my sable boy you said. 

Brad garb trombley by the scruffs. 

Who are you Brad asked.

Trombley look at Brad than closed his eyes.

Soon a tall scruffy man with light brown hair stood at tombury's place. My name is casey and Iv been sent here by my master lord Schwetje to tell you you've all ready lost. The life sorce will soon be harvest. And the end is soon. Where Trombley? you said Dead kill a few days ago took his body using a spell said casey. Where the hell is my fiancé barked Mike He is alive for now said casey Schwetje will harvest the life in three days until the next full moon. Why nate you asked. Because Schwetje need a virgin said casey You look at Mike. We agreed to wait until we where married said Mike. Want are we doing leting this low life talk dog said poke let just kill him all ready that Well Yeah i like to but I think he do better rotting in a jail cell. Said Brad send a message to Mcgraw he can pick up this low life in the morning. Rudy escorted casey out of the room but casey stop to stare at you. You'll pay for this my lady casey said. Scalding daggers at you as you held your hand over your injured shoulder. Back at the tabon Brad tender to your wounds at the bar outch you cry. Well hold the fuck sill snapped Brad.

I'm fine you said. 

Your not fine you just been fucking stabbed said Brad. 

Cleaning the wound with a went cloth. 

Am sure rudy will heal it with his magic in the morning you said. 

You want to Trust rudy with a stabb wound do you remember want happen last time rudy try to heal someone said Brad. As much you didn't want to admit it brad was right. You love rudy with all your heart but the last time rudy use his healing magic on someone it didn't end well. Walt wasn't too happy about having a tumb growing on his neck. Than you found yourself staring at those icey bule eyes Brad was staring back at you. Your heart skip a beat. Until Ray came over holding three beers. And a piece of bread in his mouth. Ray's right hand was covered in bandagess. Hey hey hey said Ray Jesus Ray your hand want happen you asked. Oh I got in a fight with some dude at the bar because I was hitting on his girlfriend said Ray pointed at some people near the bar looking at you.


	7. Chapter 7

The bedroom was small and with a cold air filling the room.

Rudy put his hand over your shoulder saying some magic words. A blue light came out his hand. Than you wound was gone. Thanks rud you said


	8. Chapter 8

That night you dreamed about nate. The room was dark and cold with only one window in it. There a table full of food. 

Schwetje sit across nate so how the food?  
Schwetje asked. Nate said nothing and just look at Schwetje. Just because there food sill doesn't make it OK that you kiddap me nate said. 

My fiancé will find me.

Schwetje look at nate unfortunately by the time he found my castle it be too late and my spell will be complete. Said Schwetje 

How do you know that asked nate. 

Because it a weeks trip to find my castle outside of bravo and the moon is full in three days. Said Schwetje. 

Why do you want end everyone asked nate. 

Because a prophecy was told of a powerful warlock would be born to the brotherhood of tango to bring burn bravo to the ground and a new time shell raise from the ashes. Said Schwetje,.

Schwetje showed nate a tattoo that just like casey's. A large black snake. 

But why did you take me you could have anyone in the kingdom. Nate asked

Because the propchey says it must be a young virgin of noble blood who most be the life sorce to power my crystals said Schwetje. Plus the devil dog kill my pet and am angry really really angry.  
Schwetje said like a child when he speaks. Than your dream was interrupted by Ray banging on your door. Come Y_n get up get dress Brad just got us kick out of the tabon. You mean you got us kick out Ray said Evan Wright. Hey that chick was coming on to me said Ray. You mean that dude said Evan. You got dress and left the tabon it turned out that Ray slept with the man was looking at you last night's girlfriend well it was a man dress as a woman. A fight broke out. Mike was on his horse he wasn't himself since you started the journey. Are you OK Mike you asked. Yeah it just since nate was taken away from me it just like something been missing in my life. Mike said It was from the moment I saw him i just knew he was the love of my life. Yeah dog you saw a little white boy being locked away in a castle guarded by a fire breathing dragon never seen him in your life. But your like am gonna hit that shit said poke. Says the person trying get first base with a witch said Brad. You laugh nervously because you remember your dream you just hope you find nate on time.


	9. Chapter 9

You travelled from the village to the library.  
People watch you riding on your horse. Don't listen to them little sister said rudy they haven't seen a woman who was a warrior before. When you got to the library it was surprisingly empty.

You found a seat next to Brad and Ray as rudy bought a the biggest book you ever seen. Opening the book rudy pointed at a certain page the brotherhood of tango where said to be destroyed many years ago. They had been rumours that some members had lived they had a tattoo on they neck to symbolise the brotherhood said rudy. You look at the book and saw they was a picture of a tattoo with of a large black snake. Just like the one you dreamed about. When they where alive the brotherhood they steal young males so they would become warriors of the brotherhood. King ferrreno had gathered his man and fought the brotherhood of tango with the sword of bravo. Said Brad. They ferrreno had made the help with some sisterhood of witches create a sword that would put a stop the brotherhood of tango once and for all When Ferrendo died he was buried with the sword Ferreno's tomb is outside of the village that would take us a day to get too said rudy.


	10. Chapter 10

As you got up you saw a Falcon had flown in the library and landed on the table. It had a piece of paper tied to it's leg.

You remove it and saw the letter was for brad.

You handed it to him who is it from you asked. My Lady Katherine said Brad. 

Later that day you stop at a bar because Ray decides travelling was boring drinking your beer you saw the same guy who's girlfriend Ray slept with. 

Hey you he said to Ray you stole my woman from me. Hmm pretty sure it was a guy said Ray. The man looked at Ray with horror yeah sorry dude you girlfriend totally has a penis. 

The man was about to punch Ray but Ray ducked the man hit you instead 

Motherfucker you yell and than headedbutted the guy causing him to land on the floor. You walk towards him about to kick his ass when a familiar face stop you. 

It was sixta your mentor who trained you and the others. 

That enough from you she devil dog yall don't need to get your panty in a twist. 

Unfuck yourself little lady.

Lord sixta of bravo want are you doing here asked Brad . 

Here because your little friend casey that decide to escape and make a run for it.


	11. Chapter 11

Schwetje had sent all of his men to prince's Mike Castle and slaughtered all the guards. And free casey. One of the souls lost was Walt. The funny one the guy you turn to when you had a bad day. Now it was personal with Schwetje.

He killed one of your best men and you weren't gonna let that fucker get away with it.

Where is Schwetje now asked Brad.

Sill in his castle said sixa. 

Brad turn to look at you and the others we really need to find that sword said Brad. 

Yeah but gonna take us three days to find it said Ray. And the moon gonna be full in les than two. 

WE have to do something or Walt's death would be for nothing you said nate will be killed for nothing.

Don't you think I know that Y_n don't think I know we're all gonna be dead lest than two fucking days said Ray.

But we going a against a warlock  
A pretty powerfull one. So we're fucked either way said Ray.

At training I remember something about Griffin's said rudy at home we use them all the time.

Rudy why the fuck did you just tell us this now. Said Ray. 

The sky city said rudy.  
No fucking way said Ray. 

Want choice do we have you said. We have to do this for Walt.


	12. Chapter 12

In the woods you sit kicking the dirt at your feet

Iv send a message to my brothers said rudy they'll come soon. 

You've never seen a griffin before so you where excited. You thought you heard something behind you turned around and saw casey. 

He try to attack you with a knife but you pulled your sword first. Than Brad and Mike soon followed. All four of you fought. 

Casey over powerd you and push you too the ground his knife near your throat but you grabbed your sword and stabbed him in chest. 

Casey fall into the tall green grass. And give you a look of horror as he slowly died. 

Y_n are you all right asked Mike helping you up. Yeah am fine you said. 

You felt the earth shake under your feet. 

a man who look just like rudy sat on a griffin that was a light shade of brown with a white patch on it chest it was a beast.  
Rudy run up to the man ceser said rudy hugging the man. I heard want happen brothers sky land stand with the Prince Mike said the man. Rudy turned to look at you this is my brother ceser. 

Brother you said 

Rudy cared for me after our parents died. Said ceser. 

Are they more coming asked rudy

Yes Michael is on his way said ceser. 

After a minute of silent a man on a griffin  
Appeared.  
,  
This is Michael my other brother said rudy  
Rudy said yeah we better get out of here said said Mike looking at casey. Laying dead. 

You climb on on top of the griffin next to Michael Ray was next to you. 

I don't like this said Ray who look like he was about to cry as you took off Ray screamed like a little girl.

Flying high into the sky. 

When You where in the sky you felt the air on your face. 

It gonna take us half a day to get to Fernando's tomb. Said rudy.

You look up and saw a city floating in the sky. 

The sky lands a place you heard many stories about. hours later you stop at a old abandoned temple. You got off your griffin. Staring at the spooky old building. 

Ferrendo's tomb in there said Brad. 

Right ray you stay here and keep a eye out 

Rudy pappy Evan Y_n you come with me. 

I'm coming with you said Mike. 

Brad kicks the door down. than Walk in the building you soon followed.


	13. Chapter 13

The building was old and dilapidated.

They was a large statue of a man with the words here lies our King. Soon you saw a large tomb. You ran over to open it and saw a skeleton holding a sword with silver handling. I need to borrow this you said grabbing the sword as quickly as you could. 

I got the sword you said. 

Well let go Show that fucktard want happens when you fuck with the devil dogs said Ray

As You left the tomb everything went black. 

Brad cry out your name Y_n

You closed your eyes when you opening them you where sitting on a thrones next to  
Schwetje holding two babies. Breast feeding them. 

The room was full of People who bowed down to you.

Long live the queen they cried long live the queen. 

You could hear rudy's voice she been poisoned. 

You woke up looking up you saw trees and could hear a river close by 

Evan was sitting next to you. 

Guys she waking up. 

Want happen you asked. 

You where poisoned said evan the knife used to stab you a few days ago had some kind of spell on it said Evan But luckily rudy saved you. 

How long was I out you asked. 

A day said Evan.


	14. Chapter 14

Schwetje turn over in his bed he didn't know why but for the last few night he keep dreaming about the young maiden who was at the wedding. Schwetje had never meet someone as firey as she was. 

She was fair Not like the other maidens. 

strong independence woman why she was part of the devil dogs.

Perhaps his ancestors where trying to tell Schwetje somethings.

One of Schwetje's men ran into his chamber.

, bowing down to Schwetje. My lord I'm sorry to wake you but I have some news about Griego. 

Well it better be good news snapped Schwetje. 

It wasn't casey was dead the man Schwetje love was gone. 

He layed on a table dead in the temple. 

Two coins on his eyes. 

He dead from a fatal blow you grace Said Patterson. 

It was a quick death. 

I will harvest that life in 24 hours and take this land as my own. 

I just wish you where here to see it Schwetje said to casey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say merry Christmas to all my readers. Sorry this story is kind of all the place.
> 
> Please don't forget to leave a kudos


	15. Chapter 15

You saw Brad near by a river bed 

Hey you said are you OK. 

If getting fucked over is OK than yes am fine. Said Brad. 

Want you you mean by getting fucked overd you asked. 

Brad pulled out a piece of parchment

In your absent I have finally read Lady Katherine's letter it turn out she has been sleeping with my most loyal advisor they got married in secret and now she is pregnant with his child. 

You felt your heart break for brad because you never like Katherine she would flirt with men openly at the courts in Front of Brad.

They no hope in the world my fiancé has left me and the whole world will be dead soon.

Said brad. 

No you can't give up now Brad we sill have time to kill Schwetje you said.

Brad look at you with a senses of vulnerability in his eyes you never seen before. 

It not worth giving up just because of some whore you said. 

WE have do this for Walt for nate for everybody. 

I can't said Brad. 

Do it for me you said. 

Because i love you you said. 

Brad turns to look at you. 

OK let's go kill that fucking warlock brad said. 

Brad walk to the devil dogs. 

OK men let go Brad said. 

Yeah no said Ray I ain't fighting no warlock. 

Too fucking bad said Brad. 

Getting on the griffin's back. 

Mike and rudy got on with him

Ray soon joined getting on the other griffin's back ah Brad where the sword asked Ray. 

On my back in my holder said brad. 

Taking off in the air. Schwetje's Castle is near the outskirt of bravo we're can get there just before dark just in time for us to kill Schwetje rudy said. Yeahhhh furity rudy Ray said and putt his fists in the air. Ray you gonna fall off that fucking Griffin if you don't hold on said Brad


	16. Chapter 16

Flying towards the castle you saw a the sunset. We're nealy there Brad cried.

But suddenly your Griffin was shot causing you to fall from the sky.  
Brad screamed your name. 

Your landing was not gentle but you quickly got off your Griffin.

You weren't hurt but just a little shaking up 

You turned to look at Ray. Are you OK you asked I hurt my butt said Ray Brad gentley landed his griffin. Y_n you all right? He asked Yeah am fine you said. You walk the rest of the journey. Ceser took the injured Griffin back to the sky city. He'll be fine said Ceser he just need a patch up. When you got to the castle it was all ready dark the moon was full and bright. You look at the door. It was open. Fucking retard had forgot to lock his door. Said Ray. You ran in. You found yourself in a large dining hall. Schwetje was there standing next to a table. With a large dagger in his hand you look down and saw nate tied down to the table. Just like the one you dreamed about. Ahh the devil dogs am so glad your here Said Schwetje. I see you have bought my further bride. Everyone turn to look at you. Oh Cut the crap said Ray. Just give us our friend and we won't have to resulting to kicking your fucking ass. Said ray Schwetje just rolled his eyes oh so that we playing this game very well.


	17. Chapter 17

Lightan shot from Schwetje's finger you managed to dodge him. Ran up to nate trying to get him lose.

Y_n said nate want are you doingg here. Trying to save your butt You said

You managed to free nate but you saw Brad getting his ass handed to him. You ran to Schwetje drawing your sword about to attack.

But Schwetje grab you<

He was about to attack you when he stops he glad at with large brown eyes. You it was you are you my life sorce he said as he shank his knife in you. You could hear Brad screamed no. You closed your eyes for some reason you didn't want to fight. But as Schwetje took out his knife you pulled out ferrendo sword and stab Schwetje in the heart. Schwetje screamed than a flash of white light appeared.


	18. Chapter 18

She's gone Brad said ray

No no she not dead I don't believe it said brad  
Y_n you need to wake up you can't give up on me now. Said brad

You need to wake up because I love you too. 

You open your eyes your where laying on the floor and saw Brad holding you. Brad you said do you really love me?

Yes said brad.

You shoot off the floor to kiss Brad.

How did you get the sword Brad asked. 

I stole from your bag when were flying on the griffin's you said.

Rudy came up behind you. making you jump nice combat they little sister.

Yeah did you see the way Schwetje look at you when you pulled out the sword he turn into a little bitch said ray.

You look over and see Mike holding nate

Tears streaming down his face god god I thought I had lost you forever said Mike. 

You'll never get rid off me said nate. 

Brad, coughed and Mike and nate turn to look at him. 

I think we have a wedding to go to your highness said brad. 

As you where flying on the griffin back to the castle Ray turn to look you and Brad. 

So are you two like a thing now asked Ray. 

Yes Ray you said. 

That OK for you to say dog I ain't got no one said poke. 

Well you have that witch you said. 

She ain't gonna date someone like me said poke.


	19. Chapter 19

A days later nate and Mike where married.

Than at the reception Brad sit next to you. Arm wrap around you. Than after that Brad pulled you aside to ask a question. Will you marry me? Yes you said. Than a year later you and Brad where Married Ray of course was the best man at the wedding. And the best man speech was filled with embarrassing story. You saw poke sitting next to Gina who look a little on the heavy side. It turns out she pregnant with pokes's child. Than a year later Gina give birth to a girl Eliza. Than two years you give brith to two babies a boy and girl. They had Brad's blonde hair bule eyes and your strong hedonist. Ray was of course the godfather along side rudy and pappy. And you live happily ever after. The end


	20. Chapter 20

I hope you enjoy this story it was kind of all the place happy new year and merry Christmas. I hope you got all the presents you wanted. Thank you for reading my story.🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂


End file.
